character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Android 17 (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Dragon Ball Z= |-|Dragon Ball Super= Summary Android 17 (人造人間１７号, Jinzōningen Jū Nana-Gō), Lapis (ラピス) when he was Human, is a character in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Gero's seventeenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Despite his interests not initially deviating from this expectation, Android 17 takes it upon himself to kill Dr. Gero, who is uncooperative with Android 18's curiosity in activating Android 16. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-C ''' '''Name: Lapis (his human name) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his late teens) Classification: Cyborg, Park Ranger, MVP Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Forcefield Creation (Can generate highly dense barriers of Ki around himself. In Super he create rows of barriers and also use them to trap his opponents) , Martial Arts, Longevity, Light Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Iron Will, Resistance to Emotional Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs), Existence Erasure, and Mind Control (Upscaling from Base Goku and Vegeta, as he is far superior to them) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Far superior to Frieza. Easily defeated Super Saiyan Future Trunks. Fought evenly with Piccolo, who had fused with Kami prior, making him much stronger than the Super Saiyans at that time) | Multi-Universe level (After training for over 10 years he grew strong enough to fight evenly with a suppressed Super Saiyan Blue Son Goku while he himself was suppressed as well. In the Tournament of Power he was able to casually take down several members of Universe 2 while heavily restricting his power. Once he began to exert himself he was able to ram through Anilaza's massive energy ball which was holding back serious attacks from the likes of Golden Frieza, SSB Vegeta, Ultimate Gohan, and SSB Goku. He was later able to hold his own against Base Toppo and clash with him in a beam struggle while the Pride Trooper was using his full power. Fought against and even wounded Jiren, the latter feat being accomplished when Jiren was off guard and suppressed. His Self Destruct was enough to disperse an energy sphere from Jiren intended to finish off Son Goku and Vegeta, yet 17 lived to tell the tale) Speed: FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multi-Universal ' 'Durability: Solar System level (Casually handled attacks from Trunks, which were strong enough to decimate Frieza) | Multi-Universe level '(Took some hits from a casual GoD Toppo. Could quickly recover from attacks from an extremely casual Jiren that were also intended to fend off Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku and "Beyond" Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Pistol, shotgun Intelligence: '''High (Capable of going toe to toe with and even outsmarting experienced fighters such as Piccolo) '''Weaknesses: Initially overconfident, though this is no longer an issue as of Dragon Ball Super. Despite his infinite energy, 17 can still be slowed down by physical trauma. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Android Barrier:' A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, used in Dragon Ball Z and several video games. *'Energy Attack:' The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Finger Beam:' A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which his alternate future self and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *'Flight:' The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Flip Cyclone:' Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used against Piccolo. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Kiai:' Android 17 uses a special type of kiai that explodes on contact with the opponent, whereas a regular kiai would just blow the opponent away. He uses this attack instead of actual energy attacks during his fight with Piccolo. Key: Dragon Ball Z | Dragon Ball Super ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2